


12 A.M.

by zumikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumikawa/pseuds/zumikawa
Summary: Oikawa calls him a few minutes before his birthday, and Iwaizumi didn’t expect such a surprise.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	12 A.M.

The room around him is dark, only illuminated by the blinding screen of his laptop. Iwaizumi craned his neck backwards with a small crack, relaxing his tense shoulders. 

It’s currently 11:56 pm, just 4 minutes till his birthday. 

But he doesn’t care- he’s too focused on studying right now. Shifting his legs upright, he’s hoping he wouldn’t doze off due to the new found comfort of his sitting position. With a click of his pen, he continues jotting down notes until his phone rings. 

Smiling softly at the caller ID, he picks up.

“Iwa-chan!! Happy birthday!” 

He jolts at the loud volume of the caller’s voice, gently massaging his temples. 

“Not yet, Shittykawa, you’re still early by 4 minutes.” 

“Damn, I just wanted to be the first person to greet you and I get called that outrageous name, how dare you Iwa-chan,” he sighs dramatically, but changes the topic. “Anyways, how are you? You’ve got finals coming up, right?”

“Yeah... kinda stressed, not gonna lie.” 

“Aw, I wish I was there to help you...”

“I think you’ve confused the word help with bother.”

“Tsk, rude! Y’know what, I bet you miss me a lot!”

“Nope.”

That was clearly a lie. He misses him a fuck ton. 

“How’s Argentina for you?”

“I’m doing fine here, still adjusting, but yeah, I’m capable.”

“That’s great, don’t push yourself too much, alright?”

“Says the person studying right no-“

“Shut up.” He snorts.

They chuckle till both ends of the phone are silent. Iwaizumi doesn’t find this awkward at all, though. He continues working on his essay due the following day while entertaining his best friend.

* * *

“By the way, Iwa-chan, what’s your flat number?” 

“My flat number? Why’d you need my flat number for?” Iwaizumi frowns and clicks on his pen with suspicion, but brushes it off shortly. 

“Just tell me!” 

“Uh, B306. Why?” 

“Just in case I forget.”

And right at that moment, Iwaizumi’s doorbell rang. Shuffling on his feet he walks out of his room, still on the phone with Oikawa.

“You got a visitor at this time, Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi speculates he heard the ring.

“Nope, must be the neighbor.”

“Must be a rude neighbor then, who would knock this late, huh?”

Iwaizumi chuckles lightly and reaches the doorpost.  
By the time the door flings open he freezes and drops his phone at the sight before him. He swore his heart stopped beating. He had anticipated one of his neighbors, but came face to face with a person he never expected to see. 

Oikawa Tooru’s smiling right in front of his door, holding on to a small luggage bag. 

“Holy shit-“

“Wait shh-“ Oikawa puts a finger on his lips to shut him up. He looks down at his watch and waits no longer than 4 seconds for the long hand to hit 12. 

“Happy birthday, Hajime!”

**Author's Note:**

> happy iwaizumi day!


End file.
